


Ode to a Snowflake

by xtalmarie



Category: Outlander, Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Love, Parental Love, Poetry, Romance, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtalmarie/pseuds/xtalmarie
Summary: A poem inspired by falling in love... whether that be romantic love, parental love for a child, or whatever the words call to mind...You choose.
Relationships: Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie/Roger MacKenzie Wakefield, Claire Beauchamp & Faith Fraser & Jamie Fraser, Claire Beauchamp & Jamie Fraser, Claire Beauchamp/Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser, Dorothea Grey/Denzell Hunter, Fergus Fraser/Marsali McKimmie Fraser, Jamie Fraser/Lord John Grey, Jamie Fraser/William Ransom, Jenny Fraser/Ian Murray, Rachel Hunter/Ian Murray
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Ode to a Snowflake

Ode to a Snowflake

You were never born, but rather, came into being  
Born in the fullness of a soft, high cloud  
In a crystalline mist so thick and all-encompassing  
That you could be nothing less than perfect  
Each facet of your structure so unique, so mesmerizing  
That surely the entire world below could not help  
But to behold you in wonder as you descended  
And though multitudes may fall without notice  
Despite their own perfections  
Somehow I alone witnessed your journey from above  
Watching your arrival in awe and amazement  
You floated ever-closer, dazzling in your intricacy  
I opened my mouth, and you landed on my tongue  
Cool and wet, melting into the heat  
And in that brief moment  
Your purity became my own  
And mine, yours  
Never to be reclaimed


End file.
